Made For Each Other
by teshara
Summary: Teenaged Arthur/Molly during her 7th year. Love, promises, and deflowerings.


Molly Prewett woke up to a steady vibration coming from under her pillow

Made for Each Other

Molly Prewett woke to a steady vibration coming from under her pillow.

She sat up quickly and reached under her pillow to retrieve a flat brown stone she had picked up from the lakeshore earlier in the day. Its vibrations were starting to increase in power.

Molly reached to the soft pouch hanging around her bedpost where she kept her wand while she slept. It was a tan fuzzy thing her brother, Fabian, had presented her with one Christmas. He said it was made from the pelt of a rare Abyssinian Vampire Otter, but she had never really believed that, even when she was eleven. She suspected it was plain old rabbit but if it made her brother happy to think it was made from vampire otters, vampire otters it was.

She waved her wand at the little stone and it stopped vibrating. It was an ingenious little charm, if she did say so herself. The hardest part had been giving the stone a concept of time.

She was thankful she had enchanted the curtains of her canopied bed with a silencing spell before she had fallen asleep. The buzzing from the stone was fairly silent, but with this many people sleeping in one room, one could never tell who could be awake.

That could be embarrassing to explain.

To Molly's relief, she saw no light filtering through her curtains and heard the steady rhythm of breathing and light snores.

She pulled her heavy canopy curtain back and peered out. There was no movement anywhere in the room.

She breathed a sigh of relief and silently slipped out of her bed. Her feet hit the cold stone floor and she winced.

She quickly changed out of her nightgown and threw on her best wool robes. They were warm, soft, and she had enchanted them to slowly blossom different shades of dark blues and grays.

The girls thought they looked quite modern. Molly and Arthur had discovered, quite by accident, they made excellent night camouflage.

She had built in a large hood that her mother said made her look like an old monk, but it conveniently covered up her flaming red hair.

She pulled on long black woolen stockings and soft soled boots before casting a wordless warming spell on her clothing.

She didn't want to worry about shivering tonight. She didn't want to worry about anything tonight.

She snuck down to the common room and was relieved to see it was empty. It made things a lot easier.

When the portrait of the fat lady swung open, Molly heard a squawk of sleepy surprise.

"Who is there? Do you know what itime/i it is?" The Fat Lady hissed in the darkness.

Molly bustled out of the portrait hole and swung it closed behind her, never turning to reveal her face. Her large hood was pulled over her head and concealed her well.

To her disappointment, as she rounded a corner to go down a floor, she found the staircase she needed wasn't there.

"Bloody hell!" Molly muttered as she waited by the landing where the staircase would swivel back to. She heard a murmuring from nearby portraits, as if their sleeping was being disturbed.

"Miss Prewitt?" Molly heard a small whisper from a nearby frame. "Miss Prewett is that you?"

A small, yet bright torch flared to life in one of the paintings and Molly saw Sir Cadogen peering out into the darkness of the castle.

"Put that out!" Molly hissed at him. "You'll cause all sorts of attention."

"Pardons, my lady," Sir Cadogen said in a startled voice as he extinguished his torch. "But I was told to find you as quickly as possible before you set out for the hidden passage."

"What's wrong?" Molly asked the tiny illustrated knight.

"Be gladdened, my lady, for my news is most fortuitous. Mr. Weasley has the fortune of having the groundskeeper's cabin to himself for the evening." Molly could hear the leer in his voice. "He wishes for you to meet him there."

Molly felt her breath catch in her throat and her stomach clench up in anticipation.

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"Don't mention it, my lady."

She was glad she didn't have to see his smirk.

Molly heard the grind of stone and the staircase swung into place, attaching itself to the landing.

She made it to the courtyard without incident, but just before she left the confines of the castle she almost ran straight into Professor McGonagall, who was bustling down a corridor in her red tartan dressing gown, her long dark hair hanging in a thick braid down her back rather than in the high piled arrangement it was usually in.

What was she doing up this late, anyway? Maybe it had something to do with Ogg being away.

Molly practically held her breath as Professor McGonagall continued down the corridor, going in the direction of the teacher's quarters.

She fled as quickly as she could, practically sprinting down to the small cabin by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There were no lights visible. Arthur must have sealed them with a darkness enchantment.

She knocked out of habit and was nearly blinded when the door swung open and light spilled over her.

She felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the cabin before her eyes had a chance to adjust.

Lips were on hers and her hood was being jerked back. There was a smell of earth and manure.

"How on earth did you get the cabin?" Molly gasped as Arthur kissed her cheeks and down the side of her neck. His red hair shimmered in the lamplight and his hands firmly cupped her arse.

"Ogg's sister finally went into labor," Arthur said as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Molly laughed as her eyes finally ran over Arthur, dressed in his long white nightshirt and wearing a smile that practically split his face, his hair stuck out on all directions and his face still had creases from his pillow case.

"He said when the baby came he'd be gone for two weeks, didn't he?" Molly asked, grinning widely.

"That's what he said."

Molly kissed him gently, feeling a hardness press into her thigh. His hands gently stroked the sides of her face.

"I love you so much, Molly, I swear I do!" Arthur whispered frantically as he kissed her.

"I know you do, Arthur." Molly whispered back.

She knew how far they were from the castle. They were unlikely to be overheard and caught, but their instincts still told them to be careful, that there would be those waiting for them to slip up and do something like this.

Abusing the use of Hogwarts' private quarters for a sexual liaison with a student was quite serious, from what Dumbledore had told Arthur. The governors could have him brought up on charges.

If they found out.

But they had a way out.

Ogg had created a portkey in case of emergencies that whisked him straight up to the castle so he could get to the infirmary quickly. It was a mangy old boot: worn from years of abuse and crusted with mud. If Ogg came back and it was used, Arthur could just say he had touched it on accident. The cottage was small and he moved things around often. It wouldn't be the first time Arthur found himself in the castle unexpectedly.

Once he was only wearing his pants and it was a very chilly run in the dark back to the cottage, much to the amusement of Ogg.

Molly grinned wickedly at Arthur before pushing him backwards onto his sturdy wooden bed and pointing her wand at him. i"Petrificus totallus!"/i

Arthur found himself lying rigid on the bed, unable to speak. His erection tented his nightshirt and Molly stood over him smirking.

She flipped his nightshirt back, revealing his cock and his firm stomach. Manual labor had been good for him.

She dropped her robes and stood nude before him. "What should I do to you first?"

They had seen each other nude before, but this time it was different. This time Arthur knew he was going to have her at last and his body ached for her.

She ran a finger from the base of his cock to the tip, wrapping her fingers around it and stroking gently until she saw a single drop of clear fluid leaking from him. She bent her head over him and met his eyes as she licked it away.

She watched his nipples harden as gooseflesh prickled across his skin. She slid her mouth around him and slid down to the base of his cock. She waved her wand and Arthur found himself able to move.

"I don't think so." Arthur said abruptly pushing her off of him. She giggled in delight as she tried to squirm away as he tried to pull her to him.

"You've just got me here for one thing!" Molly squeaked in a silly voice filled with mock shock.

"Damn right."

Arthur pulled Molly to him and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her breasts and he squeezed them gently before pushing her onto her back. He put a leg between her knees and laid on her, his hard cock pushing into her. He brought his knee up and felt her grind against him.

"I love you, Arthur." Her hand slipped down to his cock.

"I love you, too Molly."

Arthur felt her legs open and he positioned himself above her. She stroked his cock gently before she started to guide him into her.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he felt himself begin to nudge into her. He had to be gentle. He had to be careful. He had to be thoughtful.

Molly reached up and held firmly onto his hips before roughly bucking up to meet him. He felt himself pulled into her, tight and tantalizing and he lost it.

Molly looked up to see the look of horror on Arthur's face as he spilled out into her.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I am so sorry."

Molly laughed. "Nothing to be sorry about my dear, dear, Arthur. I'll put out again."

Arthur drew himself up and looked at her. She dissolved into a fit of giggled and he had to chuckle a bit himself.

"You're just too much for me, my dear." Arthur said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not supposed to be as flattered as I am, am I?" Molly giggled at him as she brushed a lock of red hair out of his eyes.

"Yes!" Arthur said suddenly. "Yes you are. The quicker it happens the better you are. Be flattered my love, for you truly are a goddess."

Molly smacked him on the shoulder and wiggled out from under him. "You owe me, Weasley."

Arthur smiled up at her as she reached for her clothes. "We could give it another go."

"Unlike you, I have class in the morning." Molly said teasingly as she shrugged her robes on. "I'm going beck to bed."

"Tomorrow?" Arthur asked as he propped himself up on one elbow. His penis was trying to flood with blood again and looked swollen and red against his white thigh.

"You're a dreamer. Quidditch night match tomorrow night. People will be crawling all over the castle later than usual." Molly smirked at him, then made a surprised face. "Ack!"

"What?" Arthur asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"It's running all over! Ick!" Molly hoisted her robes up and Arthur quickly looked around for something to clean her off with.

"Sorry! Should have thought of that!" Arthur finally emerged from behind a pile of baskets with a clean washcloth. "We'll remember it next time."

"I know I will." Molly made a face as she cleaned herself off. "Isn't it supposed to stay up there?"

"Only if the laws of gravity don't apply in your privates." Arthur said with a snort.

She smacked him again before she tossed the sticky washcloth at him. He caught it between two fingers and threw it into a basket full of dirty laundry.

He went to her and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow, love. Have lunch with me near the lake."

"That, I can manage." Molly kissed him and stroked him on the cheek before plunging out into the darkness and back up to the castle.

-+-+-

Molly padded her way to the prefect's showers after her last class to wash the stink of crushed roses and lavender off.

Today her Herbology lesson included the distillation of oils. Something went wrong with another student's experiment and it had ended up coating Molly with the overpowering stench of crushed vegetation.

The other students gave her a wide birth as she walked through the corridors. She decided having a bathroom entirely to herself because others were avoiding her wasn't such a bad thing.

She slipped into the bathroom and threw a handful of scented crystals into the bathing pool along with a handful of what looked like black sand. The water shimmered before it turned silver. She stepped behind a dressing screen and let her robes drop to the stone floor before she approached the bathing pool and reached out with one foot to put one of her toes in the water.

She adjusted a temperature gage near the pool and a red stone inset on the panel flashed briefly. She looked at the water and it steamed.

She knew the enchanted black sand would remove the smell from her body and the light sweet smell of the water would stay, but she still liked a hot bath just to make sure.

She slid into the hot water and sighed. She sat on the stone seat that ringed the pool and tilted her head back.

She basked in the warm water and the light filtering in through the stained glass windows that faced the Quidditch field. She waited for the enchanted sand to lift the overpowering flower smell away before turning the tap that released soap into the water.

She heard the door open and sighed wistfully over her lost privacy.

"Is this seat taken, Stinky?"

Molly squeaked and her eyes flew to Arthur. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get jinxed?"

Arthur smiled. "Hagrid made the mistake of trying to cross breed an Algonquin Vampiric Vine with his latest harvest of pumpkins."

Molly's mind boggled at the idea. What on earth was it with men and their fascination with things that bite?

"They're hopping around his hut and several firsties are trapped inside. The whole school is watching and all the teachers are busy trying to get them under control."

"I can't believe Dumbledore is considering him for Groundskeeper when Ogg goes." Molly said as she watched as Arthur disrobe and slip in the pool next to her. "He does enough damage as Keeper of the Keys."

"Dumbledore has a soft spot for him, you know that." Arthur said as he put his arm around Molly.

"Oh, I know." Molly said. "And his heart's in the right place. I hope he knows all this nonsense has to stop when he becomes Groundskeeper. He should take things a little more seriously."

"I doubt that'll ever happen." Arthur chuckled at her as he turned her shoulders to scrub her back.

Molly sighed as he ran his hands over her shoulders and into her hair. She dipped her head back into the water to wet it and she looked back at him from her reclining position. He bent down and hissed her forehead. She drew herself back up and patiently let Arthur fill her curls with a cleansing potion.

"There. Now you're not quite as smelly." Arthur smiled at her and she splashed water at him.

"You never hear me say anything when you smell like dirt and something that's come out of a cow's arse." Molly chided.

"I suppose you're right." Arthur said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I always thought you liked the smell of hard work."

"Psh." Molly dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I was just being nice."

"You were not." Arthur said as he scooted closer to her.

"Yes I was. You're rank." Molly tossed her wet soapy locks at him.

"You love the way I smell." Arthur cuddled closer to her but she looked at him in mock scorn.

"Boys stink." Molly said, her giggles starting to slip out.

"You know, I think it's time to rinse your hair." Arthur said with a wide smile before putting both his hands firmly on her shoulders and pushing her under the water.

Molly came up spluttering and swinging. She caught him on the shoulder and managed to push him off the ledge he was sitting on. He laughed and swam out of her reach.

"You get back here!" She laughed.

"You said I was rank. I am giving you breathing room so I do not offend." He quickly swam behind a statue of a mermaid in the center of the pool. "Unlike you, Stinky."

Molly laughed and swam after him. She found him leaning against the back of the statue, sitting on a little ledge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wove his fingers together at her lower back to support her.

"I'm not really stinky." Molly made a face at him.

"No, you're not." Arthur kissed the tip of her nose. "You are lovely. Boisterous, opinionated, and stubborn, but still lovely."

Molly's feet touched the ground as she hugged him and nibbled at his ear.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, you know," Arthur remarked as he pulled the wet hair from Molly's face.

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

"Well, that's nice to know."

As her hands outlined his chest and slid to his waist Arthur let out a sigh of contentment. He had finished himself off before coming up to the castle. He wasn't worried about popping off early this time.

Her head slid under the water and he gasped as her mouth slid around him. He looked down, but only saw the silvery water that Molly had prepared for herself.

He was wondering about how long she could hold her breath for when her face broke the water, gasping for air.

He laughed and helped wipe the water from her face. "I think I have a better idea."

Arthur guided Molly to face the back of the statue and put her hands on the statue's shoulders. Arthur put his hands on Molly's waist and leaned over to kiss her back. She shook her arse enticingly and Arthur leaned over to whisper to her.

"Your hands are now glued to the statue. You cannot remove them."

"Whatever shall I do?" Molly squeaked, playing along.

"Whatever I want."

Arthur wasn't afraid of hurting her after last night. He had fingered her before and they had had a bit of wandplay a time or two, but he wasn't sure it was enough to make sex tolerable.

He ran his hands gently down her sides and he smiled as she squirmed under his ticklish touch. He pushed his erection up against her bottom and started rubbing himself between her buttocks.

He pulled himself away from her and guided his cock gently into her. She moaned as he started pumping.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her fiery red hair. He pulled gently and felt his breath catch as she started pushing herself harder onto him, grinding harder with every thrust.

Arthur gave her hair a jerk and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. He had her completely pinned against the back of the statue when they heard the scrape of stone and they fell silent and went very still.

Two girls were chattering with each other about the upcoming Quidditch game and boys they hoped to sit near. Molly thought she recognized a Ravenclaw.

To Molly's horror, Arthur started thrusting gently. The other two girls were splashing about so much in their haste to prepare for the game that they wouldn't notice the disturbance in the water.

Molly started to whisper to Arthur frantically, but was silenced by a finger to her lips. She tried not to giggle as she realized what he intended to do.

They were shallow thrusts, but with the combination of Molly's grinding and Arthur squeezing her breasts he felt her come around him, her legs shaking and her fingers biting into the statue. Arthur came quickly after that, although Molly wasn't quite sure if it was entirely her or the idea that he was in a bath with three women.

They lay in each other's arms in silence as the other girls finished and gathered their things. When the door closed as they left Arthur finally let out a breath of relief.

Molly let out a gale of laughter as she pushed Arthur away from her and swam to the edge of the bath.

"Dear lord, that was close." Arthur looked chagrined.

"It was worth it," Molly said coyly.

"It was."

Molly climbed out of the water and dried herself off with her wand. She watched as Arthur climbed out of the tub and stood before her, naked and dripping on the stone floor.

He was quite an attractive man. He had a full, shaggy head of red hair that needed to see a pair of shears and his body was lean from all the work he'd been doing with Ogg.

And he was hers. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and she loved him.

Their whole lives were ahead of them and everything seemed to be going right on time.

Molly imagined they'd settle down and raise a nice little family. Her brothers would be doting uncles and Arthur would be a dedicated father.

Arthur was even thinking of applying with the Ministry of Magic at the end of term so they could think about a place of their own.

Everything was going smoothly. It was all going to be so perfect.


End file.
